Checking The Rest
by rachybaby
Summary: This is set after the episode Intruder and I apologise for the actions and spoken lines of Teyla because I know it’s not like her but it’s just a story. Enjoy


Checking the Rest

This is set after the episode Intruder and I apologise for the actions and spoken lines of Teyla because I know it's not like her but it's just a story. Enjoy.

Elizabeth Weir was sat in her office thinking about what had happened over the past few days; Major John Sheppard was now Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard which only just added to his attractiveness. Elizabeth knew that she and John couldn't happen for several reasons, 1. She had just been told by Simon that he had someone else so there was no way she was ready for another relationship. 2…2…it's John Sheppard! Ok so there was only really one reason stopping her which Teyla had told her was pathetic but still that's not the point, all men are interested in one thing and one thing only…sex! And there was no way in hell that John was getting in her knickers no matter how much she wanted him. Elizabeth was smiling cheekily to herself when…

"Elizabeth? Sorry you day dreaming again?" smiled Teyla.

"No don't be silly…oh ok yes I was but John wasn't in it…in that way" the two friends smiled and started to laugh.

Teyla closed the door before saying, "You know if you feel so strongly about John you should just tell him".

"No. I'm not ready for another relationship".

"Oh please you couldn't be more obvious that you want his dick!"

"I do not! All men want is sex and there is no way that John Sheppard is getting in my knickers!"

"Even though you're gagging for it or should I say him?" teased Teyla.

"Oh shut up. I wish I'd never told you about my feelings for John because you won't leave me alone!" complained Elizabeth.

"Only because I know that you're lying to yourself and denying yourself the thing you want most…John. Come on Liz! This is John Sheppard…"

"Exactly! That's why I'm not admitting my feelings because he's only ever serious when there is a crisis other wise he's a joker and a…"

Teyla interrupted her, "Yes a joker that has you peeing yourself laughing. Come on Elizabeth stop lying and hiding away the fact that you love John. You made me admit how I felt for Ronon and now look we are really happy together and I know you and John will be. So go on down to his quarters and tell him how you feel" Teyla pointed to the office door.

"But what if…"

"Liz you don't have to have sex with him straight away and if he tries it he's not worth it. Now go!" slowly Elizabeth walked to the door and pulled it open and headed down to John's quarters. Teyla was with her for the support but as they reached the door of john's quarters Elizabeth started to worry again and she looked at Teyla.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. You never know he might feel the same way but if he doesn't, I really doubt that he'll hold it against you. God you could take his new rank away if he holds it against you…" she paused giggling at the image of John having his rank removed "…and we don't want to ruin his ego now do we?" they both giggled said goodbye and good luck in Teyla's case and Elizabeth was left alone outside John's quarters.

Little did Elizabeth know that John had had the same conversation with Ronon a week ago.

"Dude there's no way she'd ever love me I mean come on I'm crazy, I'm only ever serious when there's a crisis…"

"And when you love someone. John you will never know how she feels unless you tell her how you feel. Look at me and Teyla we were both terrified of admitting our feelings and thanks to you and Elizabeth we are together and really happy. I say just fucking go for it!"

"No she'll laugh in my face."

"Who? Elizabeth? Dude she's too serious if she doesn't feel the same she's let you down slowly and nicely she isn't a bitch and you two get on really well. What's that phrase you people on Earth use about two people who are very different but meant to be together?"

"What? Opposites attract?"

"Yeah that one. You and Elizabeth are total opposites and definitely meant for each other, opposites attract. I bet she thinks you're…again a phrase you people use" John smiled at this before answering.

"Hahahahahahahaha like Elizabeth Weir would think I'm drop dead gorgeous! And that's the phrase by the way".

"I guess that dude, I'm not that thick just a little slow" the two friends laughed. "So you gonna tell her or not?" demanded Ronon.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Yes you will! Because if you don't you'll never know".

"Ok I'll work out how to tell her and pluck up the courage" Ronon roared with laughter.

"YOU NEED COURAGE! MAJOR JOHN SHEPPARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Always knew you were a chicken!" mocked Ronon.

"Oh fuck off. You've got the woman you want. Remember how you felt? Well this is the same! So shut up! I'll work it out".

"Good" the two shook hands and hugged (manly hug not a gay hug).

"Thanks mate dunno what I'd do without you".

"I do but hey it's cool I owe you anyway" and the two laughed again.

_The Present_

Elizabeth knocked on the door of John's quarters waited about two seconds before decided he wasn't there and was just about to walk off when the door open.

"Elizabeth. What's wrong? What's happened?" asked John. He had instantly thought there was a crisis as he never had her knocking on his door.

"Oh no there's nothing wrong I was just passing and well…well…well I thought I'd come and see how you are. You know after what happened today with the Daedalus" Elizabeth had never felt so stupid in her life, leader of Atlantis and she can't even tell John how she feels.

"Oh ok well come in" he stepped aside and she walked into a fairly messy room, clothes had be thrown either on the floor or over the chairs "Sorry about the mess…"

"Don't worry about it. So…are you alright?" she asked.

"Well, two arms, ten fingers…" again he looked down.

"And the rest is intact I take it?" John grinned at her and she smiled cheekily back at him.

"Yes it is unless you want to check for yourself?" Elizabeth blushed, John quickly realised that he'd made her feel uncomfortable.

"Drink?" he asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, thank you" she took a glass of Blossom Hill wine from John and sipped it while watching John gather up all the clothes so that there was some where for them to sit. After a few minutes they were able to sit on the sofa they sat and turned to face each other and for a reason they both knew but couldn't voice they were silent. Elizabeth chose to look around the room noticing the photographs of John's family and friends she also saw that he was a huge fan of Star Wars and Lord of The Rings with little action figures and posters displayed carefully at one end of the room. John saw what she was looking at and laughed.

"Yes I'm a sad man".

"You mean _child_?" she shot back and John pouted.

"That's mean" Elizabeth laughed at him and slowly John couldn't help it and soon they were both giggling.

"You know we should organise a comedy night for you to entertain us all it would be very amusing".

"Sounds interesting but no thanks I'd rather not" he took a gulp from his glass and before he'd put it down…

"Wow is that a record player!" gasped Elizabeth pointing at what was indeed a record player.

"Yeah it was my granddad's he left it to me in his will along with all his records there are some really good ones" he explained.

"Can I take a look?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah sure go ahead" and they got up and walked over to the pile of records and started looking through them.

"Cool Bon Jovi! I haven't heard them in ages what songs are on this one?" she flipped it over and read the names of the tracks. "Can we play this one? It's got 'Always' on and it's my favourite?"

"Sure, pass it here" Elizabeth handed the record to John and he stood up and lifted the top off the player, took the record carefully out of its card cover, spun it in his hands and placed it on the turn table, he finally placed the pin on the record and pressed play, after about 30 seconds the first bars of the song started. John turned to Elizabeth, held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Do you dance Elizabeth?" He was looking directly into her eyes and into her soul.

"Yes" he took her by the hand and waist and slowly they began dancing all the time staring into each others eyes.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood John pulled Elizabeth closer and she rested her head on his shoulder._  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

Without realising both John and Elizabeth stated singing.

_And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – always_

Realising that they were singing they stopped and looked at each other, this wasn't how they had wanted to admit their feeling but it couldn't be more romantic.

"Elizabeth, I know it's only a song but it's not a lie I really care for you and I've been trying to find a way to tell you but…" she cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"John its ok" she said softly.

"It is?" he was obviously confused so Elizabeth spelled it out for him.

"Yes John. I know what you are trying to say; that you love me. Well…" she paused not sure how to say it so John took the opportunity to try and finish her sentence.

"But you don't feel the same" he said sadly, "That's cool I knew you wouldn't. You…"

"John shut up!" and she kissed him totally stunning him, he hadn't seen that coming at all.

"Wow. I really didn't see that coming" he said once Elizabeth had backed away.

"You never do though. Do you John?" she asked flirtily.

"Watch it or I'll have to surprise you" he winked at her.

"Go ahead" she challenged him. Before he did anything he turned off the record player pick up another remote and pressed play this time 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' started playing. He then turned to her and grinned.

'_Oh god what's he gonna do?'_ thought Elizabeth and her answer came quite quickly. John swept her up into his and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down, laid on top of her and started to kiss her passionately.

When they broke apart Elizabeth took the opportunity to say something.

"John, I love you, but could we just…"

"Don't worry I'm not one for sex straight away I prefer to be with a person for a while before then. Especially you, I love you too much and I know that you're not the type of person to jump into bed with someone straight away", Elizabeth kissed him as he finished speaking.

"Thank you" and he smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the nose before lifting off her and lying next to her. Elizabeth snuggled into him, and he put his arms around her and kissed her again on the head. It was only now that she realised how strong he was, she could feel his muscular body through his t-shit.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her.

She looked up at him and straight into his eyes and stayed silent John quickly realised she wanted him to say it looking her in the eye and he did.

Keeping eye contact and not blinking he said again "I love you so much".

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you too John", she kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "Thank you" he pulled her close again before replying.

"Your welcome" they lay there for some time just listening to John's CD of love songs. After a while they fell asleep holding each other close, dreaming of each other.


End file.
